


Cover Me

by LadyFogg



Series: Lady Fogg GTA Oneshots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA AU, GTA Ryan, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFogg/pseuds/LadyFogg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fake AH Crew is helping to swipe some artwork during a black-tie auction. Ryan poses as a billionaire playboy and you pose as his arm candy, and you both decide to have a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Me

“We have a new job, but I gotta warn you guys, it’s pretty different from what we normally do,” Geoff tells the crew.

“Different can be good,” Jack says.

“Especially if it means money,” Michael adds.

“What do you want us to do now, Geoff?” Ray asks.

Geoff grins and takes a seat in his favorite armchair. “We’ve been contracted to help secure some expensive paintings and sculptures from an art gallery,” he says. “The guys who are stealing the stuff need extra help.”

“Sounds like fun,” Gavin says, throwing his feet up onto Geoff’s coffee table. “Payout?”

“Two million.”

Everyone lets out low whistles and various noises of excitement. “What do we have to do?” Ryan asks.

“The crew already has people on the inside to help them move the merchandise,” Geoff says. “They just need us to keep an eye on things and make sure everything goes according to plan. Mainly we need to help make sure certain people are in the right place at the right time.”

“People?” Jack asks.

“Well, here’s the thing,” Geoff says, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “There’s an auction going on at the same time. The stuff is going to be grabbed once the gallery closes for the evening.”

“Of course,” Ray says with a heavy sigh. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We each go in disguised,” Geoff says, taking a seat in his large armchair. “Some of us will just be patrons, a couple will probably have to be staff. But we need someone to play a potential buyer. A real billionaire type who can chat up the auctioneer. He’s not the brightest, but they don’t want him getting in the way.”

“I’ll do it!” Gavin exclaims, raising his hand as if he’s in school again.

“No,” Geoff instantly says, not even sparing the Brit a look. “Absolutely not.”

“Wot?! Why?!” Gavin exclaims.

“Dude, you’re fucking terrible under pressure,” Michael tells him.

“No I’m not!” Gavin denies.

“When it comes to lying to people’s faces, yeah you are,” Jack agrees. “Besides, we’re going to have to keep the auctioneer talking for a little while it seems and, no offense, talking to you for more than five minutes is torture.”

“How is that not offensive?” Gavin asks, looking incredibly heartbroken.

“Besides,” Geoff cuts in. “It’s an auction and dinner. We need someone who somewhat knows fine dining.”

“I say Ryan,” Ray offers. “He’s obviously the one of us that can pull off a playboy look. And I’m sure he’s been to real restaurants.”

“That is true,” Ryan says with a grin. “I do prefer restaurants with real food instead of chalupas. Not all of us eat at Taco Bell every day.”

“Hey, don’t knock the Bell,” Ray shoots back.

“Okay, Ryan it is,” Geoff says. “He will need a date however.”

“I’m sure Lindsay will love it,” Michael suggests. “I’ll text her now.”

“She will, but she’s going under another cover already,” Geoff tells him. “Blame this on her actually. She’s the one who talked up the ‘billionaire’ to the auctioneer. Other than being casual acquaintances, they can’t let on they know each other.”

“God damnit, Lindsay,” Michael swears.

“I’ll do it,” Ray offers. “I’ll be his date.” He looks up at Ryan, who is standing behind the couch Ray is currently sharing with Michael and Gavin. “How about it baby? I can be your uncultured, arm candy.”

“As tempting as that is,” Geoff says as Ryan and the other guys chuckle. “Lindsay already established the billionaire is straight.”

“How did that even come up?” Ryan asks.

Geoff gives him an exasperated shrug. “I feel like Lindsay just kept talking and talking until she dug herself a nice little hole that we have to fill now.” Michael shoots Ray a glare and effectively cuts off the very inappropriate comment he knew was coming. “I think what she finally settled on was that he was a playboy but met the ‘woman of his dreams’ and fell madly in love with her.” He’s quiet for a second. “Plus, I had someone else in mind.”

At this point all eyes shift to look at you and you inwardly swear. You were doing such a good job blending into the loveseat, where you sat next to Jack. You haven’t been with the crew very long, but it’s been long enough that they are starting to give you more hands on tasks. Before, you joined simply because they needed someone to stay at the base and run the coms. However, once they found out you had done some theatre in college, they began asking you to help with covers and such.

It’s not so bad. Usually you just give them acting lessons. But apparently this time Geoff wants you right on the front lines.

“I was hoping you forgot I was here,” you admit to Geoff.

“Not a chance,” Geoff says. “What do you say? Ready to play Ryan’s arm candy?”

You fight the blush that comes to your cheeks and avoid looking at Ryan, even though you really want to. You always want to. “I don’t think I have the right dress for the event.”

“Lindsay got that covered,” Geoff says. It’s then that you notice a white box next to his chair and he hands it to you.

“Of course she does,” you say. _I’m going to kill her_. “So what? I’m just going so I can smile and fake laugh at everything Ryan says.”

“Hey!” Ryan says, sounding somewhat hurt. “I am hilarious and delightful!”

“Doesn’t feel good when people take the piss, does it?” Gavin mumbles. His arms are crossed and he’s pouting like a small child.

“Basically,” Geoff says. “you’re there to help his cover and have his back if something goes wrong.”

“You mean when,” Michael says. “Let’s face it, Geoff. It’s us.”

“No, no, we’ll be fine,” Geoff says dismissively. “If she and Ryan can keep the guy talking, the rest of us can do the job without them. Ray, since she won’t be on coms, I’ll need you to stay here.”

“No black-tie and fancy talk?” Ray asks. “Fuck yeah! Done! I can eat my chalupas without being judged.”

“Not to your face at least,” Michael mutters to him.

“So what are me and Michael supposed to do?” Gavin asks.

“And me?” Jack interjects.

Geoff waves his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry, I have other jobs for us,” he assures them.

You don’t even listen to the rest of what he has to say. You’re too busy staring at the white box, as if there’s a bomb inside. You hate dressing up. You hate putting on the heels and makeup, and getting your hair done. As long as your hair is out of your face, you don’t care how it looks. You like clothes that are baggy and comfortable. You’re already cursing for having to play dress up.

And there’s the whole you playing Ryan’s date thing. Oh wait, playing “the woman of his dreams”. Not that you’re really opposed to the idea. Quite the opposite.

Ryan is great. You’ve probably hung out with him more than anyone else in the crew. Especially lately, since Geoff has been taking a smaller crew with him on jobs, which usually leaves a few members out. When Ryan gets left behind, he’s the only one who comes to base to work with you on the coms. It’s helpful and it’s nice to have someone else to talk to. Especially on the boring jobs where the guys are just waiting around for the right moment, and you don’t really have information to relay to them.

Of course, now it’s weird considering the last time you two were alone during a job together, you didn’t just talk.

Even though three months have passed, you still think about it before you go to sleep every night.

One second you’re watching the surveillance feed on the guys’ stakeout and making jokes, the next your eyes are sliding over to meet his and his face is looming closer and closer. You still clearly remember the way his lips molded to yours, how his hands felt almost scalding as they slid under your shirt, how it felt to have him pulling you onto his lap…

Geoff calls your name and your eyes snap up to meet his. “Huh, what?”

“Focus,” Geoff says, while the guys snicker. Your eyes briefly meet Ryan’s and he’s smirking. He saw the blush on your cheeks. He knows what you’re thinking about. _Jerk._

Geoff gives you the rest of your instructions and you listen carefully. Once he dismisses you, everyone stands and gets ready to leave. You pull on your coat, eyes still glued to the white box sitting unassumingly on the loveseat where you just put it. A voice in your ear makes you jump.

“So, we’re lovers,” Ryan says.

You whip your head around to face him, wide-eyed and terrified. Did he really just say that out loud?

“For our cover that is,” Ryan finishes, eyes bright and full of amusement.

“Oh, uh, yeah,” you say, relaxing. “I guess we are.” You hadn’t told anyone about that night. As far as you’re aware, neither has he. The guys aren’t teasing you about it, which is a clear indication they have no idea.

“Should we work on our story?” Ryan asks. He picks up the box that Lindsay left for you and you realize he intends to walk you to your car. The gesture makes you smile.

“Sure, what did you have in mind?” you ask, walking with him through Geoff’s living room and to the front door. The reason you ask is because you know Ryan well enough by now. He’s usually the only one of the guys to remember to think about his backstory ahead of time.

He grins. “Well, I say we met on vacation, of course,” he says, holding the front door open for you. “I was there with another woman, who couldn’t even hold a candle to you. I saw you across the room and it was love at first sight.”

“You’re such a romantic,” you say with an eyeroll. You pull your coat around you tighter as the cold wind hits you, making you shiver. As you walk down the steps and to the garage where your car is, Ryan walks close to you. You try to ignore the fact that his shoulder is gently brushing against yours. “What about something a little less romcom?”

“Like what?”

“Like initially I couldn’t stand you,” you say with a grin of your own. “You begged me to have dinner with you, but I refused.”

“Ahh, so you were playing hard to get?” Ryan asks.

“No, I genuinely did not care for you,” you say.

“Gee thanks.”

“Now, now, hear me out,” you say. “It may have been love at first sight for you, but I wasn’t so quick to jump. I’ve been burned before, you see. I’m overly cautious and it’s hard for me to warm up to new people. Actually, I have social anxiety…”

“So sometimes in social situations, if it’s too much you have to slip away,” Ryan finishes, understanding we’re you’re going with the story. “Clever. That way if the guys need help, you have an out. And if we need to step away to be alone, it’s not so suspicious.”

“Why would we need to step away?” you ask, raising an eyebrow.

Ryan does the same. “You never know,” he says.

“I think you do.”

“I think you know what I’m referring to.”

“No idea.”

“Liar.”

“Jerk.” By this point you’re at your car and you unlock it so you can toss the white box into the back seat. When you reach for the driver’s side door, Ryan’s arms suddenly circle around your waist and he pulls you forward. Despite the cold air whipping around you both, your body is on fire as his lips meet yours greedily. You briefly panic when you think about the other guys seeing, but his mouth is so soft and his tongue is gently prodding yours, and suddenly the rest of the world melts away.

When you pull back, his pupils are dilated and his breath is coming out in soft pants. The same could be said about you. You don’t even feel the cold anymore. Not now. Not while you’re in Ryan’s arms.

“We haven’t talked about it,” Ryan says softly.

“What’s there to talk about?” you ask.

“This,” Ryan says, his arms tightening around your waist. “Us. Whatever happened with us.”

“Well,” you say. “We had sex.”

Ryan chuckles. “Yeah, yeah we did,” he says. “Was that all it was?”

You swallow passed the lump in your throat. “Not to me,” you admit.

“Me neither.” He goes to lean in to kiss you again, but you hear voices coming your way. The guys are just coming into the garage and Ryan’s arms slip from your hips and he takes step back. The cold is worse now that he’s not holding you. “We’ll talk more later?”

“I’d like that,” you say. Before you can kiss him again, you climb into your car. He closes the door for you and steps back, giving you a small wave as you peel out of the garage.

\--

You’re going to kill Lindsay.

The dress is way too short. It’s some black, back-less, strappy thing that hugs you way too tightly for your comfort. You fidget in the seat of the limo Jack is driving.

“Stop, you look beautiful,” Ryan tells you.

“This dress is too short!” you exclaim, tugging at the hem and wishing it would grow longer magically. “If I bend over, I swear my vag will be on display for everyone!”

Ryan lets out a loud laugh. He’s looking completely stunning in his tuxedo and you made sure to tell him as such as soon as you got into the car. “Just don’t bend over then,” he says. He leans over to whisper in your ear. “Unless we’re alone.”

A shiver runs up your spine, but you glare at him. “Stop that,” you say.

“But you’re the woman of my dreams!” he exclaims, throwing his arm around your shoulders. “I should be comfortable talking with you about anything.”

“You’re enjoying this way too much,” you tell him.

“I really am,” Ryan admits.

“Alright you two lovebirds,” Jack calls from the front seat. “We’re here. I’ll pull the limo around back. If you need me, I’ll be with the other drivers.”

“Thanks, Jack,” you tell him. He puts the car in park and gets out of the front seat so he can open the car door for Ryan.

“Ready, my love?” Ryan asks, grinning.

“Always, darling,” you say, your voice taking of a softer, more mature drawl. One that a lady in your position would undoubtedly have.

His impish grin is replaced with a confident, charming smile and he climbs out of the car. He extends his hand to you and you take a deep breath before accepting it. The steps to the auction house are filled with people, all dressed beautifully and talking quietly. You don’t see Lindsay, but you do see many eyes watching you and Ryan walking up the steps.

“It seems we’re the envy of everyone,” Ryan says softly in your ear. You tighten your hold on his arm, mostly to keep yourself from stumbling up the steps in those damn heels.

“Well, like I said before, you do look incredibly handsome,” you tell him.

“I wasn’t fishing for compliments, but hey I’ll take it,” he says with a chuckle. “I think they’re really looking at you though. That dress…” He makes a noise in the back of his throat and it makes you feel a lot better about what you’re wearing.

“I guess I do look beautiful,” you say. You’re not one to compliment yourself, but the way Ryan is looking at you has you feeling confident.

“I can’t wait to see that dress on the floor of my bedroom.”

It takes all your willpower not to hit him. Despite the epically, cheesy pickup line, you actually blush. He is so lucky neither of you have coms, because Ray would be having a field day if you did. It was decided it was too risky for yours and Ryan’s cover.

“What makes you think I will take it off in front of you?” you ask back, allowing yourself to throw him a sly smile.

“Because even though we’ve had sex, I haven’t seen you naked completely and it’s been driving me crazy,” he admits. “Also, I would really like to have sex again, and since you haven’t stab me yet for my comments, I’m going to assume you do as well.”

“The feeling is indeed mutual,” you tell him. But you both stop talking as soon as you enter the building. You’re swept into a sea of hellos and fake greetings as people “recognize” Ryan. They are full of shit of course. It’s just because they heard he’s rich and they want to get on his good side. But it works for the cover so you both go along with it. By the end of most of the conversations, you’re sure you’ve made the guests actually believe they know Ryan. You both work so well together. Playing off of each other is incredibly easy and you find yourself actually enjoying it.

After being at the auction for a few minutes, you spot Lindsay talking to a short man with salt and pepper hair. She waves you over and you find yourselves in one of the most boring conversations you think you’ve ever had. You know enough about art to manage the conversation, but it’s clear the auctioneer is just trying to get Ryan to invest and it’s incredibly obvious. If Ryan was an actual billionaire, he probably would be insulted.

“Your lady here is quite the charmer,” the auctioneer says as Lindsay excuses herself. You see her slip away with Michael and Gavin, who are posing as servers. Michael is ever the professional, but Gavin looks incredibly annoyed and it pleases you. You love the guy, but it’s always fun to get a rise out of him.

Ryan’s arm circles your waist and he plants a soft kiss on your temple. “Isn’t she?” he asks. “It was love at first sight.”

“For you,” you say coyly, taking a sip of the cheap champagne they are trying to pass off as the expensive stuff.

Ryan laughs and the auctioneer joins in. “Do tell,” the auctioneer says.

“Well,” Ryan begins. You listen to him spin the “romantic” tale about how you both met and he was head over heels for you, but you wanted nothing to do with him. You laugh when you’re suppose to, and pitch in where you can see Ryan is starting to flounder, but if he suspects anything is amiss, the auctioneer doesn’t let on. He seems genuinely interested.

You glance past him in time to see Lindsay come back into view. She nods softly to you. They need your help.

“Darling, will you hold my drink,” you ask Ryan softly, handing him your beverage. His look of concern almost feels real. He plays his part so well.

“Of course, is everything alright,” he asks.

You nod and give a small smile, tensing your body and making it seem like you are uncomfortable. “I just need some air,” you say.

Ryan flashes you a sympathetic and understanding smile and as you walk away you hear him say, “Poor thing…suffers from anxiety.”

It turns out they don’t need your help for much. After chatting with a few choice people, you have the information they need and you’re ready to go back to the main hall. However, you stop at the bathroom to relieve yourself and take a moment. Being this close to Ryan is making your head spin and you can’t stop thinking about the kiss by your car. Or the fact that he blatantly admitted he wants to sleep with you again. You shouldn’t be too surprised by this as he is never shy when it comes to flirting with you. You take a moment to touch up your makeup before leaving the bathroom, just behind a group of women.

You’re surprised to find Ryan waiting for you and as soon as the other guests disappear around a corner, he grabs your hand and pulls you down a short, dark hallway. He picks the last door on the right and pushes you through it. It looks like an office. There is a desk, bookcases and couch.

You’re immediately scared that you’re cover is blown and you’re hiding out until you can escape. However, you barely have time to turn towards Ryan before his hands are all over you and his mouth is massaging yours hungrily. The worry you were feeling turns to shock, then excitement. You clutch his tuxedo jacket desperately as you hold his body against yours.

“We don’t have much time,” he pants between kisses, sounding completely and deliciously breathless.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” you say. “Not here, definitely not now.” He kisses your neck and you groan.

“I know,” Ryan says, pressing you against the desk and shoving your very short dress up so it bunches around your waist. “That’s what makes this ten times better.”

You grin and begin to undo his pants. “You still won’t get to see me naked,” you remind him. “I had to squeeze into this dress, I’m not taking it off unless it’s going to be for the rest of the night.”

Ryan makes a noise of disappointment. “Ugh, okay, I get that,” he says. His hands impatiently push your underwear down. You kick it to the side impatiently. “But I don’t care. I’ve been fighting this erection since you climbed into the limo.” He turns you around suddenly and bends you over the table. “This is just as fine. God, what this dress is doing to me...”

“Driving you insane, I’m guessing,” you say, glancing at him over your shoulder. You spread your legs slightly and watch his eyes grow hooded as he drops his pants to the ground and reaches into his underwear. He wasn’t lying. He’s already throbbing and as he begins stroking himself your body grows warmer. It doesn’t help when his eyes finish roaming your backside and meet yours. Okay, well it does help actually. A lot.

Your body is shaking with anticipation and when his fingers reach out to touch your inner thigh you turn your head forward and inhale sharply. He drags two fingers along your aching slit and you grip the table tightly to keep from jumping at the sudden contact.

“Hmm, you’re already good to go, aren’t you?” he purrs, taking a few steps forward so the tip of his manhood is brushing lightly against the back of your thigh as he continues to stroke himself.

“Yeah I am,” you say impatiently. “And we really don’t have much time so you should-” Your words dissolve into a half gasp, half guttural moan as Ryan slides into you with one smooth stroke. His hands come to rest on your hips and, after he gives you a brief moment to adjust, he slowly begins to thrust in and out of you. Your grip on the desk tightens and you can’t help the whimpers and moans tumbling from your lips.

Ryan doesn’t even speak. The only thing you hear from him is a triumphant grunt before he’s moaning as well.

He begins to thrust deeper, pressing his chest against your back and dragging his lips up your exposed back and to that special spot on your neck that makes you cry out. Your arms are shaking already from trying to hold yourself up, but you’d be damned if you dropped to the table and broke contact with his soft mouth.

You move along with his thrusts as best you can, until you both establish a steady rhythm that has you twitching and rocking the desk with each forceful movement.

“Gorgeous,” Ryan gasps, his teeth gently nipping your earlobe before his tongue snakes out to trace along the shell of your ear.

Suddenly he pulls away and you let out an audible cry of disappointment, before your stomach clenches in fear. Is someone coming? Are you going to be caught?

It’s neither of those things. His hands grip your waist and he gently tosses you onto the couch before his shoving your legs open and plunging into you again. You can see his face now, his eyes bright and filled with such intense fire you just want them to consume you. His mouth crashes with yours painfully, but you don’t break the kiss. Instead you wrap your arms around him, arching your back each time his thick cock brushes that spot inside of you that only he can seem to find.

“Needed to see your face.” Ryan’s voice is barely above a whisper as your lips brush together. He’s panting heavily now and his movements are becoming faster. His hips are meeting yours over and over again and you feel your release coming quickly. You slide a hand in his hair and yank him down to kiss you because you want nothing more than to feel his tongue moving with yours again. You wrap your legs around his waist, digging your heels into his lower back. One of his hands grabs your exposed thigh tightly and his teeth gently nip at your bottom lip.

“Ryan,” you pant warningly.

“Yes,” he hisses. His forehead comes to rest against yours and your eyes are glued to his until he lets your thigh go and reaches between the both of you, dragging his thumb mercilessly around your clit. That does it.

You shut your eyes as you’re sent tumbling over the edge, stars and colors and everything else dances behind your eyelids as you ride out the waves of pleasure, calling his name repeatedly. He’s right there with you, his face burying into your neck and muffling the sound of your name. You still hear it though, and that’s all the matters.

Both of you are shaking now, and though your legs slip from his waist, your knees remain bent and resting against his sides. When Ryan catches his breath he pulls back and gives you a soft, languid kiss. You enjoy it for a few moments, and once you break away to breathe, the room is suddenly oddly quiet.

“We need to get back,” you say, your eyes catching the clock on the wall of the auctioneer’s office. “We’ve been gone too long. Everyone will get suspicious.”

“Fuck them,” Ryan says, nuzzling your cheek and placing gentle kisses along your jaw.

“Don’t really want to,” you say. “But, the sooner we finish this job, the sooner I can go home with you and see you naked.”

Ryan grins. “Even better,” he says, detaching himself from you.

Once you’ve sort yourselves out and have cleaned yourselves up, it’s showtime again. But before he opens the door, Ryan pulls you into another kiss. “I have to confess something,” he says.

“Oh god, what?” you ask.

He laughs and suddenly his cheeks are pink with embarrassment. “Lindsay told me about the job,” he admits. “And I sort of was the one to pick out the dress.”

You can’t help but laugh. “I should have known!”

He gives a sheepish grin and a shrug. “Hey, I was right,” he says. “It really looks fantastic on you.”

You roll your eyes before opening the door. “Jerk.”


End file.
